


Underneath the Mistletoe

by zibal_01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Underneath the Mistletoe

 

 

** Underneath the Mistletoe **

A little known fact about Leroy Jethro Gibbs was that he loved Christmas. It brought out the mischievous side of his lover. Another little known fact about Leroy Jethro Gibbs - his lover was Anthony D. DiNozzo, his second-in-command.

 

*****

Abby was bouncing gently as she watched Tim hang the mistletoe just inside her lab. She loved Christmas - well, she loved all holidays but Christmas was her favourite: mistletoe, decorations, Tony's mulled cider, watching "It's A Wonderful Life" in MTAC with her family. Tim descended the ladder, moving them out of the way. Abby snuck in beside him to steal a kiss.

The "ding" of the elevator alerted Abby and Tim to the imminent arrival of someone. Seconds later, Gibbs, closely followed by DiNozzo, strode into Abby's lab. Abby and Tim glanced at each other, before their eyes were inexorably drawn back to the scene that was about to unfold before them.

"What have you got, Abs?" Gibbs queried. Abby couldn't answer. All she could do was point above Gibbs's head. "What?" He looked up, spotting the mistletoe. He glared at Abby and Tim, before turning to Tony. Gibbs hoped that Tony was on the same wavelength as he was. It was time for them to turn the tables. "It is tradition, DiNozzo..."

"If you're sure, boss." Tony stepped closer to Gibbs. He lowered his head, slightly, allowing his lips to brush lightly over Gibbs's lips, connecting briefly. But, they didn't stop there. Gibbs raised a hand, tangling his fingers in Tony's hair, while his other hand rested gently on Tony's hip. He drew Tony towards him, their bodies flush, before capturing the younger man's lips.

Abby stared, wide-eyed, as Gibbs deepened the kiss. Tony submitted to his boss unquestioningly. It was "Business As Usual" - Gibbs dominated, Tony submitted.

A moan from Tony shattered the spell holding Abby in place. She slid her hand into Tim's, leading him out of her lab, towards the elevator.

As soon as they were sure that they were alone, Gibbs and DiNozzo broke their kiss. Panting slightly, they rested their foreheads together, Gibbs stroking Tony's hair. Eventually, Gibbs sighed. Their eyes met.

"Back to work, boss?"

"Back to work," Gibbs confirmed. Tony took a step backwards, away from his boss, "but, we'll finish this later at home." 


End file.
